pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Artzom
Welcome, Artzom! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Patapon 3 Titles page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 04:08, January 10, 2012 Awesome Job You're page was a complete eye-beauty. Well written. Keep it up, and continue working at your best. 01:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Links You create a link to another page by using the Chain button on the top of the editing bar. Another way to make a link is by writing [[Page Name]] Example: Zigotons will show up as Zigotons } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Summons On my blog, there is a video of me getting a Max Summon. You may watch it and learn from that. It's basically a pattern of two different sequences. If you need any further help, just leave a message on my talk page an I'll get back to you. 00:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the video is on my userpage. You can look there if it's easier. Oasis of Sleep Perhaps you should check if the page exists before you make it. Luckily, yours was better than the previous, so I moved it overtop of the other one. 02:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply Don't worry about that page, it's definitely no biggie. Everyone makes mistakes, and if nobody made any, nobody would learn anything. As for the fancy signatures, they use the signature template. There aren't any requirements to have one, so don't worry aout that. If you want I can make you one, then show you how to change it if you would like it to look different. If you could leave a message on my talk page of which colours you would like, that would be very helpful. Thanks in advanced, 18:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signatures It's good that you've made your signature, but I'm not sure it will work. When making a signature, you must create a new page. I would name yours "User:Artzom/Signature". Once you've made the page, use the signature template to create the signature you want. In the separator tab, you can put a picture of your choice. I'm not sure what to do for style, but I know you don't have a rank. Ranks are whether you are a Rollback, Admin, or a Bureaucrat. Summon Glitch? This has happened to me, and quite a few others. I have no clue why your true max summon doesn't appear in the team totem, even after syncing. My game only says 4.4 billion points. I'm trying to figure out a way to make it appear, and I'll notify you when I do. Good luck getting that max summon. Don't give up! 00:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Peerless rabbit helps, and using a Wondabarappa seems too (I think one of the fever entry bonuses from Wonda's class skills helps rythym. Class skills Just having a class at some of your goals and one of the ones that grabbed my attention was class skills. 92 CLASS SKILLS??? Have you unlocked the final class skill for Charibassa? I would like to know so I too can learn it (or just grind it whichever works). Could you please tell me? 97Aadil (talk) 14:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) (Real) Team Goals It's okay you don't have to, words convince me more than pictures sometimes, anyway thanks for correcting it!! Also hope you more success with you're team! [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 10:03, July 19, 2013 (UTC)